fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Feathered Faith: Heaven's Earthly Meeting
Introduction The boat from Neo Arcadia came into dock in the Mochina Island, bringing it rare and incredible herbs to trade on the open markets of the city. From the ship appeared a woman wearing a green cloak with the hood up as it blocked her face as she began her walk into the city. She looked around the city and was in awe, her home of Neo Arcadia was big in it's own right, but she could see how much more people was in the city nearly blowing her mind at how much diversity was in the area. She decided to check out the shopping arcade and see what she could buy as souvenir's. In the shopping Arcade also walked a tall white haired man sporting many tattoos and scars, he walked with a beautiful raven haired woman. The two walk around examining food, trinkets and weapons. "Ya know we have enough weapons at the estate...." Said the man sighing slightly. "And we have enough jewels...." "I know Markus but can't hurt to have a few more..." the woman smiled as she picked up a sword and twirled it showing great skill with it. "You worry me Ellena...." Said Markus looking at her worried. He then shuddered a bit. "Ok that was weird....." "Whats up?" Asked Ellena looking worried "Nothing just felt a prescence of someone I haven't felt since before the massacre....." Said Markus looking around. The woman in the green cloak was looking at some of the jewlery that they were selling, the look of the jewels reminded her of some of the gems that her Foster Father showed her when she was just a little girl, she handed the man some money and grabbed the necklace, putting it around her neck as she looked at it. Markus then bumbed into the woman. "Sorry...." He said as he carried on with Ellena. "Watch where you're going Phoenix Boy." Said Ellena with a smirk as she elbowed him in the ribs. "That coming from you?!" Said Markus shocked. "Who was it that nearly caused an entire construction site from crashing down the other day?" Ellena's face went bright red as she punched him in the arm with enough force to knock a normal man out, but Markus was unfazed and poked her on the forehead. "Phoenix boy...." The woman that Markus bumped into repeated as she looked over, feeling something familiar about the man, "Uh wait!" She yelled running towards him as he turned over to look at her as she put down her hood and looked at him. "She called you Phoenix boy right?". "Yep what of it?" Asked Markus as he looked at the woman noticing the necklace but not mentioning it. "Bet ya she's a Phoenix Slayer!" Said Ellena smiling. "I'll take that bet she isn't." Said Markus. "I'm betting she's from Phoenix Rock......Remember they're fanatical about the phoenixes." "Well actually I'm from Neo Arcadia so I wouldn't know anything about Phoenix Rock, I actually learned that term from my foster father" She told them as Ellena cracked a big grin on her face, smiling as Markus reached into his pocket and dropped the jewels into her open hand. "And your foster father was?" Asked Markus as his check his remaining money. "Mine was Bolterus....." "You suck at gambeling Markus....." Said Ellena counting the money. "I'll win later." Smirked MArkus before returning his attention to the woman. "Also whats ya name?" "My name is Cynteria Gouken, and my foster father was Stontas, though I doubt any other Phoenix ever met him. He was always on the ground from time to time" She said looking over to the duo, "What are your names?" She said with a curious tone. "All phoenixes could fly....And all the Phoenix Lords knew eachother Stontas was one fo them....." Said Markus bowing slightly. "I'm Markus Hotaru The Infamous Storm and this is my wife Ellena Hotaru The Sure-Shot. We're members of the Twilight Phoenix Guild." Ellena smiled and waved at Cynteria as Markus introduced her. "First female Phoenix Slayer i've met." She said with a smile. "Good to know the phoenixes have good taste." "Well then you've seen him more than I did, and thanks, I figured I'd bring back some souviner's for my guild" She said looking at the two. "So, what are you guys doing?" "Relaxing mainly...we were jsut heading home if you'd care to join us for dinner....it should be ready by now." Said Ellena as Markus smirked at Ellena's kindness to a total stranger. "Yeah....It should be but be warned Earth Hatchling be prepared to duck alot." Said Markus walking off towards the Noble Quater of the city. Cynteria looked over to Ellena, "Is he always that polite?" She said with a sarcastic tone as she followed Ellena back to the guild. "He's been a bit crabby all day....I think it's cuz it's the anniversary of his families massacre....He's always in a bad mood around this time." Said Ellena shrugging a bit and following her husband back. The trio walked the path that lead to the Hotaru Manner, Cynteria saw some of the most amazing wild-life throughout their entire walk, surprised at how much Markus's family really owned. Eventually they made it to large doors as she was a bit taken back, "Is this a house or a country?" She asked with a shocked tone in her voice, amazed at how big the guild was. "My clan were the top Royal Guards and Warrior-Generals the Island has known...My great great great grandfather defeated 10,000 enemies warriors alone all to defend a bridge that would lead to his army's death.....My father was personal bodyguard to the king." Said Markus as he pushed open the gates to show the huge house behind the iron doors. "As a reward for my ancestor's action at that bridge his wife and sons were given this land to take their place amoung the nobles of the island." "The Hotaru Clan are known as The Warlords for a reason." Smirked Ellena following Markus into the grounds. "Hence why our guild is so important....We're the islands leading guild and military agents." "Wow, all I have to my name is some jewels and my magic" She said looking around the area as she entered it, in her mind, she felt like everything was breakable and expensive, so she carefully walked along side them, not wanting anything to be broken. "They're all copies....." Said Markus as he pushed on over causing it to shatter on the ground and it was instantly replaced by anew one on it's stand. "The real ones are in the Twilight Vault 100 metres below out feet." "After we decided to make the guild we did alot of work placing that spell on the fakes." Said Ellena smiling. "Saves of restoration bills." "Wow, you've guys thought up of everything haven't you?" Cynteria said taking off her cloak as the inside was much cooler. She coughed a bit from the dust that came off from her cloak, "Ugh man, no matter how many times I clean this, it still gets dusty" she said putting it on her shoulder as she kept walking along side them. "So why exactly have you come to our island?" Said Markus as he stopped leaning against a column. "I'm sure the beautiful night life didn't attact you." "Asde from making sure the delievery of tradables arrived safely, I was sent here because someone wanted me to look into this region and into you" She said looking over to Markus as Ellena suddenly kept on guard, holding her hand on a hidden sword she had. "You got the job flyer for it?" Asked Markus holding out his hand. "It'll say the employer no doubt." Cynteria reached for her bag slowly, not wanting Ellena to think of her movements as an attack as she pulled out the flyer, handing it over to her as she looked at it in one moment, then lowered her guard as she passed it over to her husband. Markus looked at the flyer. "She got played.....One of the crime lords working for Daimon's false businesses......She's fine." Said Markus ripping the flyer up. "We'll give you the reward when you leave....Don't want you leaving empty handed and we'll also supply you with false infomation for when you turn it in." Ellena sighed taking her hand off her sword. "I hate days like this...." She said leaning back on a chest of draws. "Sorry for all the trouble, it's my first official mission since I joined the guild, they wanted to ease me into this lifestyle so I could get used to it" She said with a sad tone in her voice, she was so excited to do a mission for the first time, but ended up getting played. "Relax kid the first mission can't be your best....You need to learn the tricks you need to get through this kinda life." Said Markus as he stretched he back causing it to click. "You'll learn....Things are done alittle differently here than most places." "The guilds in this region have recently be acting as elite covert groups for the military factions." Said Ellena so right now your in a military barracks." Ellena finished her sentance and passing mages mockingly saluted and carried on. Ellena smirked and flipped them off. "Technically we all have ranks in the military...Our guild master is a High General and i'm a Senior General." Said Markus standing up straight. "Ellena there has the rank of a plain old general." "You learn something new every day" Cynteria said looking over to them as suddenly her stomach began to growl, causing her to blush as she chuckled nervously, "Haha, silly me, I haven't had lunch yet". "Your welcome to join us....Lunch smells to be ready." Said Markus as he led Cynteria into the dining hall. The group ate along with the bulk of the guild, mid way through the meal a small scuffle broke out between afew members over an arguement about who should really be the Guild Ace. "Here we got again....." Sighed Ellena as she looked at them and carried on eating. "Can't see why people question who runs the guild around here......" "Haha, kind of reminds me of my guild" She said with a chuckle as she sat down and waited for someone to bring her something to eat. One of the servants of the estate brought over some food for Markus, Ellena and Cynteria, it was plates of meat, rice and noodles with a sweet smell dakr red sauce. "Aha! The special Drake-End steak, rice and stir fry....My favirote." Said Markus as he started to eat. Cynteria looked at the meal with wonder, it was like she was looking at a painting since most of her life it was mostly breads and fruit that kept her alive. She took her knife and fork, cutting off a piece of steak and eating it. It was like there was a party in her mouth and she blushed and smilled, "Oh wow, this is by far the best thing I've ever had" Cynteria replied before digging back into her food. "Thats cos we have the best cooks on the island here!" Said Ellena with a bit of steak in her mouth. "Drake-End dishes are the best you can find here....The sauce is made of a blend of herbs and spices to give it a sweet yet slightly sour flavour that compliments the meat and anything else it's added to.....Makes a very ncie dipping sauce as well." "It's why alot of tourists come to the island....Especially when a Blitz Ball match is on." Said Markus as he finished the stir fry in what seemed like record time. "Well the only thing I've tasted that is this good is the breakfast sandwich over where I live" She said continuing to eat as she saw Markus down four more plates. "Wow, where do you put it all?" Markus shrugged as he finished his 5th plate off and mvoed to the 6th. "Markus can eat the most out of all the guild and still keep his body as it is now......It annoys the female mages here to no end." Said Ellena sighing slightly. "Haha, I can see why, anyone who can eat his weight in food and still be fit is a keeper" She said winking over at Ellena. "Well he's more useful than that." Smiled Ellena as two kids ran in and hugged her and Markus. "Hey you two how was your day out?" "Was great mummy!" Said the girl as she swapped palces with the boy and hugged Markus. "Uncle Xander showed us a Dragon Snake!" "So who are these two?" Cynteria said wiping her mouth with a napkin as she put her knife and fork on the plate, looking at the twin's with a kind smile on her face. "These are our children...The runt with the sword on hsi back is Itachi and the one with the mini-spear is Motoko." Said Markus finishing his final plate totaling at 22 plates of food. "Not hungry today Markus?" Asked a vocie from the far end of the long table. "Not really Yoshi....Ya know what day it is right?" Said Markus "Yeah sorry...." Replied Yoshi going quiet. Cynteria looked at them and couldn't help but feel a bit sad for them, she didn't know them too long, but she could tell they've been through much in their life. "So, what do you guys do around here when you're not on missions?" She asked hoping that a change of topic might help them out. "Anything we feel like really...We mess around, train, sleep, eat....The usual really....Some of us spend time doing personal jobs." Said Markus as he let a jolt of lightning run up his left arm. "Interesting, you know I've never actually met another Phoenix Slayer and I've been meaning to do a work out for a bit, mind being my sparing partner?" Cynteria asked as she stood up. "Yeah sure follow me." Said MArkus leading Cynteris and the other mages. "We'll use the outdoor arena.....Can someone throw up the protective dome?" "We got it Markus!" Said one mage as he led three others to the four corners of the arena ready to perform their jobs. "So I can already guess that you have the power of lightning at your disposal, wanna guess what I can do?" She said with a smile as she took up a fighting stance. "Earth Phoenix Slayer....My foster father told me all about the other Phoenix Lords like Stontas....." Said Markus taking up a somewhat relaxed stance. "Mine isn't just lightning though." As he said that a small tornado engulfed him. and he charged forward letting out a pulse of what sounded like thunder knocking Cynteria back. He then continued wih a series of throws and grapples, getting Cynteria in some awkward postions such as bending her back into an arch showing her figure off abit to the crowd raising the cheers of some fo the male spectators. Cynteria focused as one small part of the earth elevated to hit Markus in the spin, causing him to let go of her as she jumped and landed down on the other side, "Not bad, but I'm not exactly the type of girl who lets anyone does that to her" She focused as some of the earth began to levitate, she thrusted forward, sending a barrage of sharp stones at quick speeds. Markus smirked and vanished appearing above Cynteria, he then unleashed a powerful lightning blast down onto her. "I move like lightning as well...." Said Markus as he landed away from the resulting explosion. "I'm also as quiet as the wind." The dust cleared as Markus saw that some of the earth melded with her arms, creating the appearance of wings on them. "I'm not exactly weak myself" She said smiling as she flapped, acheiving flight before swinging one arm, sending a storm of rock feathers at him. Markus smirked and let out a thundering shout that shattered the feathers and send Cynteria flying. "I also have a lovely singing voice." Smirked Markus as he readied a pair of small lightning bolts in his hands and readied to throw thme at Cynteria. She took in a deep breath before letting out a shriek of her own, blasting the lightining away as it aimed right towards Markus. Markus countered by swinging his arm up sending the blast into the air with a perfectly timed usage of thunder and lightning. He then fired how own blast. "Storm Phoenix Grand Scream!" Shouted Markus as he took a deep breath before unleashing a powerful torrent of lightning. Meanwhile as everyone watched the fight a young woman wearing a tan coloured cloak walked into the estate and followed the soumd to see what was going on. Cynteria made her right wing become absorbed into her skin as it disappeared, using the momentum of the free fall she was doing, Cynteria began to vibrate her fist at high speeds as she punched the attack, causing it to break apart as she landed that punch directly on his chest. As the dust cleared it became apparent Markus threw up his Storm Armour at the last moment to absorb the attack, he however still took some damage that was apparent on hsi regular armour that got dented slightly. "Not bad....You need to use your hips more when you attack." Said Markus as he gripped Cynteria's wrist and flipped her over before holding her arm in an armlock. "Give up? If you don't your looks could be ruined with a missing arm." "Okay okay, I give, just let go!" She said feeling the pain in her arm as Markus released it from the lock, "Geez, this was just suppose to be a sparing match" Cynteria said with an annoyed tone as she rubbed her arm to try and ease the pain she was feeling. "Well kinda pointless if you spar and don't feel the pain of combat.....Makes going into combat an alien sensation and causes the mind to become unprepared." Said Markus flipping up to his feet. "Also avoid getting into a crowd of your new admirers.....You may be abit crowded....." Markus pointed to the love struck guild members looking at Cynteria. Cynteria just walked away from the area as she went to her bag, her arm still felt some pain and she decided to rub some special ointment her father taught her how to make. "Anyway about this fake job you got....Your still wanna go through with it?" Asked Markus sitting on the wall that surrounding the arena. "Your gonna be disappointed if you go through with it...." "Well wouldn't be the first time" She said with a resentful tone in her voice as she could feel the ointment working, "In any case, what else can I do at this point?" "Relax at the beach? Enjoy the nightlife? Or just chill out and try to avoid your new fans?" Smirked Markus looking around his eyes showing that he's sensed something thats worried him. "By the way, someone entered the guild since our "sparring match" began, I didn't reconize her, but she has a similar energy to your's" Cynteria said looking over to Markus as she noticed a strange look in his eyes. "Well it isn't my copy...He'd be trying to kill em already....And as far as i know all my family except my brother were killed." Said Markus before shaking off the feeling and heading to the mansion. "I'll see what we can arrange to finish your job....The hut is fenced off form the public due to it's involvement in the darker part of the island's history." As Markus went off the woman sneakily followed him keeping out of sight of as many people she could. Cynteria decided to follow him since she would be getting for trying to finish her job, while she was waiting outside, she was eyeing the stars in the sky, not seeing the woman hidden in the shadows. "You know, you can hide pretty good, but your footsteps are like giant boots on the ground, especially when a Phoenix of the Earth can feel them walking around" She said as the woman appeared from her shadow. "Yeah well this is a rich lesson in stealth coming from someone with a body like yours....." Said the woman as she put her hands on ehr hips moving her cloak out of the way and reveiling her own sexy figure. "Then again i can't talk." She then walked up to Cynteria. "I'm Alice Hotaru!" She smiled. "I'm Markus missing twin....Long story won't explain.....It's confusing enough jsut thinking about it now." "You're not gonna try and snap my arm off too are you?" Cynteria said looking at her a bit defensivly, not wanting to take any chances, especially since he tried to it only a few moments ago. "I try not to hurt hotties....Unless they like that kinda thing." Smiled Alice in a flirty manner. "Besides i'm not as rough as my brother.....I guess...." Just then Markus appear looking at Alice. "Hmmm guess i was right....." he said walking up to Alice and hugging her tightly. "Long time no see sis!" "I thought you'd be more emotional about this!" Said Alice trying to breath. "Well Xander turned up alive so i assumed you did as well." He said letting her go. "Where ya been?" "Oh you know being raised by a dakr mage....Which sucked.....Dating loads of guys and girls and leaving them after one night....Which was amazing oh and looking for you!" Smiled Alice as she hugged him back not even causing him to loose a breath. "So Markus, what exactly do you have in mind to help me?" She said looking at the twins. "Got word from Counciler Michan. We cna go up there but cna only stay there for a day." Said Markus as he turned to Cynteria. "We'll look around and come back." "Can i come?" Asked Alice jumping onto her brother's back. "I wanna catch up sooo much!" "i guess you'll need a guild mark though sis!" Smiled Markus as he flipped Alice over his shoulders placing her on her feet infront of him. "Well, looks like I'll be spending the night here" She said walking over to the twins and looking at both of them. "Yeah we'll head up tommorow....Right now i'd liek to catch up with my sister alittle....We have a spare room on the 3rd floor at the end of the left hall. Ellena can show you where to go." Said Markus with a smile which was someone unlike him. "Cya hottie!" Said Alice with a wink and a wave. "I get the feeling I'm not gonna be able to sleep without locking my door" Cynteria said as she and Ellena chuckled while she lead her to her room. "We normally lock our doors to avoid getting pranked by Itachi and Motoko anyway....So it's still advisable." Said Ellena leading her to the room and opennignt eh door toa grandly decorated room with a queen sized 4 poster bed. "This is your room....The 5th Guest Room." Cynteria was speechly after the doors opened, the room itself was something out of a fairy tale, something she never thought she would ever see before. "Are you sure this is alright? I mean I could sleep in a different place than here" She said looking over to Ellena. "All the guest rooms look like this.....Then again all the rooms in here look like this....Minus the various personal decorations the guild members put up." Said Ellena. "Besides your our guest! It isn't right you sleep anywhere else." "True, but... sorry, I'm just not used to such treatment, I slept in a cave most of the time" She said entering the room as she sat down on the bed. "Yeah i guess your life growing up was abit different...." Said Ellena sitting down in one of the chairs. "Markus told me he travelled alot when he was training with Bolterus.....He's been to nearly every country known and learnt alot of things.....Though i think some of his adventures have damaged his mind....." "I've noticed, but at least his father was there, mine was always flying and only coming down to absorb some rock, I barley ever had anyone to talk or play with" She said lying down on the bed as she looked up at the celing. "Well they were more like friends......His real parents died when he was young so he's still kinda recovering from that as you saw at dinner." Said Ellena as she stood up. "Well i'm gonna head to bed.....Cya tommorow." Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Phantombeast Category:Storyline Category:Roleplay Category:Chapters Category:The Phoenix Clash: Lightning and Earth